Nuestro destino
by Lizz Dixon
Summary: Esta historia es de amor y si le quieren dar una oportunidad entren y lean(es una historia humanizada).


LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR (Humanizado)

.

Título: Nuestro destino.

CAPITULO 1

¿Crees en el destino?, Saber que todos nuestros actos siguen un camino que sin importar cuantos atajos tomemos siempre nos llevara a la misma dirección.

…El comienzo de una gran aventura…

-MARLENE-

07:45 am

Era una hermosa mañana aquí en la gran manzana, me sentía muy agradecida de poder contar con mi no tan grande pero acogedora casa, un trabajo que me gustaba mucho y un novio que me amaba. Todo gracias al esfuerzo cuando termine mi carrera, pude tener una buena vida.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!-dije mientras revisaba el reloj-¡llegare tarde!-empecé a colocar mis cosas en mi bolso, otra vez me había quedado dormida, últimamente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Me fije en un espejo que tenía en mi habitación para ver como lucia, llevaba un pantalón muy pegado de color negro y unos tacones un poco altos, una blusa de vestir color blanco con rayas negras.

Sonó mi celular, lo tome con mi mano derecha mientras que con la que estaba libre movía los cojines del sofá, ¿Cómo se podían desaparecer las llaves de la casa?, tome mi saco cuando por fin encontré las llaves.

 **Llamada telefónica:**

 _-Hola, habla con Marlene-_

 _-¿Dónde estas nena?-_

 _-Lo siento amor no podré ir a desayunar contigo, se me hizo tarde de nuevo y tengo que ir a mi trabajo-_

 _-Está bien nena pero en la noche voy a tu casa, necesitamos hablar de algo-_

 _-¿Es algo malo?-dijo Marlene preocupada_

 _-Es algo sobre mi trabajo-_

 _-Oh está bien amor, te estaré esperando. Te amo demasiado-_

 _-Te amo nena-_

 **Fin de la llamada telefónica.**

-SKIPPER-

Termine la llamada con mi novia, esa hermosa chica que me robaba muchísimos suspiros, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero. Me dolía lo que le iba a decir esta misma noche, terminaría con ella, lo malo de nuestra relación era que soy un agente y ahora me necesitaban en una misión en España. La amo, pero mi trabajo es mucho más importante de mi depende la seguridad de muchos. En estos momentos me encontraba en la base con otros agentes, cada quien en lo suyo.

-Oye Skipper, ¿llamaste a tu novia ya?- me dijo uno de mis compañeros, su nombre era Kowalsky

-la veré esta noche para terminar-

-Es tu decisión, pero ya sabes que para lo que ocupes puedes contar conmigo-

-Gracias-dije para después caminar hacia el área de entrenamiento.

-MARLENE-

10:12 pm

Ya era de noche y yo estaba caminando por las calles iluminadas de la cuidad, había muchas personas andando por ahí. Pase cerca de una librería y decidí entrar, tenía pensado un libro especifico que me recomendaron, lo busque entre las estanterías, cuando por fin lo encontré me di cuenta que estaba en un lugar un poco alto, me puse en puntitas en un tonto intento de alcanzarlo, pero aun así me quedaba lejos.

-Permítame ayudarla- esa voz dio un escalofrió por toda mi espalda, era un hombre atrás mío, solo sentí que se pegó más a mi cuerpo y tomaba el libro con facilidad.

Voltee y observe un hombre de unos veintitantos años y atractivo. Vestía un traje negro, una camisa blanca y sus zapatos brillaban de limpio, él tenía ese aire de ser un hombre de dinero.

El me extendió su mano con el libro en ella, sin poder evitar ver la portada

-Así que un libro de posiciones sexuales, tan inocente que se ve señorita-

Me quede helada ahí, mi cara roja de vergüenza

¡Trágame tierra!

Le arrebate el libro de su mano, ¿Que se creía ese tipo? Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar. Estaba muy avergonzada como para seguir con él.

-¡Espera! Lamento el comentario que hice, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte-cuando dijo eso me detuve y lo mire a los ojos, tal vez no quiso ser grosero.

-Si gustas podría ser yo quien te enseñe-

-Me largo de aquí- deje el libro en una meza donde había mucho más libros, no lo iba a comprar hoy, solo quería alejarme pronto de ese insoportable hombre.

-Solo bromeo-dijo el mientras salía atrás de mi de ese local- ¿no crees que es peligroso estar sola a estas horas de la noche?- continuo hablándome

-Tal vez- dije mientras veía los dos lados de la calle para después cruzar, claro con el hombre siguiéndome aun.

-Déjame llevarte, nunca se sabe cuándo te puedes topar con un asesino o un loco- dijo con un tono juguetón.

-Estoy viendo uno- dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Eso dolió- me dijo mientras reía- ¿Cómo te llamas? Para saber el nombre de la chica a quien asesinare-

-Mi nombre es Marlene- no podía evitar reír, él era muy simpático- ¿Y cómo se llama me terrible asesino?-

-Me dicen Doctor Espiráculo- dijo mientras una siniestra sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-DOCTOR ESPIRÁCULO-

Ella se quedó callada un par de segundos y luego se empezó a reír, la mire un poco extrañado.

-¡Buena broma!- dijo mientras seguía riéndose, no era una broma pero por alguna razón deje que ella lo siguiera creyendo.

Seguía atrás de ella hasta que se detuvo frente a un carro negro que estaba estacionado, vi como sacaba unas llaves.

-Eres muy gracioso, pero ya debo irme- ella saco un papelito de su bolso y me lo dio- Espero que se repita, ahí está mi número de celular para que nos pongamos de acuerdo para salir algún día, por cierto ya no te entrometas tanto en los asuntos de los demás-.

-Te llamare pronto, buenas noches linda- me aleje mientras aquella linda chica se subía a su carro.

Empecé a caminar un rato por las calles, en realidad no tenía ningún miedo a que me llegaran asaltar o algo parecido, creo que muchos me conocen para saber que no deben meterse conmigo, excepto cierta joven mujer que acababa de conocer, era muy linda, tal vez sería mi próxima víctima.

11:02 pm

-MARLENE-

Llegue a casa, cerré la puerta con llave y vi a mi novio en el sofá mirándome molesto, lo más seguro es que tuviera mucho tiempo esperándome.

-Lo siento Skipper- deje mi bolso en la mesita de cristal que estaba enfrente del sofá. Me senté junto a él y le di un beso pero el rápidamente se hizo para atrás.

-Marlene, quiero terminar- dijo el fríamente

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- estaba muy asombrada por lo que el me acababa de decir, unas traicioneras lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, yo lo amaba demasiado.

-Tengo una misión, no te debo hablar de esto pero quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida, duele hacer esto pero no quiero ponerte en peligro-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Skipper, esta es la quinta vez que me haces esto, me dejas por una "misión"-

-Es mi trabajo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo me dejaras?-

-Para siempre- cuando dijo eso lo mire a los ojos- no quiero que alguien se quiera vengar y te haga daño-

-¡VETE!- estaba muy dolida me solté de su abrazo- Ya no te quiero ver-

-Está bien Marlene- se paró del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta- Nunca dudes que te amo hermosa- y se fue.

-Adiós- solo logre decir eso antes de estañar en lágrimas.

 **Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este primer capitulo de mi historia. Dejen un comentario para saber si les gusto:)**


End file.
